


Родители

by Nisa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Growing Up, Jedi in love, M/M, OTP of the Force, Tatooine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisa/pseuds/Nisa
Summary: Быть хорошими родителями не особо сложно, если подавать правильный пример и растить ребенка в любви
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Родители

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583377) by [Nisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisa/pseuds/Nisa). 



> Это первоначальная версия, написанная в 2011 году для моей подруги mlledfer

Люк убедился, что тетя Беру на кухне, варит суп из грибов, которые дядя вчера набрал на испарителях (аромат уже приятно щекотал нос), и только потом осторожно пробрался в спальню Ларсов. Он, конечно, знал, что вот так, без спросу, входить в чужие комнаты нельзя, но другого способа решить для себя этот важный вопрос не было – только там на стене, над низким столиком, где лежали тетины заколки для волос, расческа из дерева джапор и еще какие-то коробочки и баночки (Люк понятия не имел, дома таких не водилось) висело небольшое зеркало в простой деревянной раме. Люк прикрыл за собой дверь и встал на цыпочки - ему только недавно исполнилось пять, поэтому до самых интересных вещей приходилось еще дотягиваться, если, конечно, кто-нибудь из родителей не сажал его на плечи, тогда-то он оказывался на такой высоте, что дух захватывало.  
  
Все началось вчера, когда они с детьми Ларсов уже лежали в постелях и болтали перед сном.   
\- Все дети похожи на своих родителей, это точно, - сказал Бриан важно. Он был самым старшим из них и считал, что его авторитет неоспорим.  
\- Конечно, - поддержала его сестра. – Я похожа на маму, а ты – на папу. А ты, Люк, не понятно, на кого похож.  
\- Вот и неправда! – немедленно возразил Люк. – Очень даже понятно! Я похож на…   
Но тут он замолчал, потому что и правда не знал. На его счастье, в спальню в этот момент как раз заглянула тетя Беру и строго велела всем спать, потому что завтра в школу. Люку, в отличие от двоюродных брата и сестры, в школу еще было не нужно, но он послушно отвернулся, положив ладошку под щеку, и сделал вид, что спит. Конечно, известно на кого он похож, надо только выяснить. Вот завтра они придут из школы, и он им все скажет.  
  
Он стоял на цыпочках перед зеркалом и пристально вглядывался в свое лицо, после завтрака немного перемазанное тетиным вареньем. У него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, как у… Вот беда, у родителей тоже и волосы были светлые, и глаза голубые. Немного поразмыслив, он принялся строить рожи: сначала улыбнулся уголком рта, потом упрямо сжал губы и насупился, потом скрестил руки на груди и прижал ладонь к подбородку. Но кого бы он ни изображал, сходство в глаза так и не бросалось. Наконец, ему пришла в голову самая удачная мысль, но в этот момент дверь отворилась, и тетя оказалась на пороге.  
  
\- Ах, Лючик-лучик, - сказала она немного удивленно, но не сердито. Все-таки она была смешная - придумывала ему всякие имена, причесывала его, как будто он сам не умеет, - но хорошая, и Люк любил, когда его отвозили к Ларсам, только, конечно, если не надолго. – А я тебя повсюду ищу. Что это ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Как ты думаешь, - Люк отвернулся от зеркала и серьезно посмотрел на нее. Бен бы сказал, что невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос, но Бена здесь не было, а вопрос был важный. – Я кудрявый?  
Беру присела на край постели, оказавшись на одном уровне с ним, и провела рукой по тонким растрепанным медового цвета волосам, приглаживая их.   
\- Немного, - ответила она. – Вот тут, на концах, волосы вьются. Но если тебя постричь покороче, будешь не кудрявый. А что?  
\- Я все думаю, - сказал Люк, садясь с ней рядом. – На кого я больше похож – на папу или на Бена? Если я кудрявый, то, наверное, на папу.  
Беру засмеялась, хотя, вроде, ничего смешного в этом не было.  
\- Тут и думать не о чем, только на папу. Бен тут вообще ни при чем.  
Люк пожал плечами. Все-таки тетя Беру была хорошей, но странной. Все дети похожи на своих родителей, значит, Бен тут был очень даже при чем. Но не было никакого смысла обсуждать это с ней, раз она не понимала таких простых вещей.  
  
Бриан и Олли скоро вернулись из школы, после обеда уговорили мать, что уроки можно сделать вечером, когда Люка заберут домой, и позвали его во двор играть в прятки.   
\- Знаете, что, - сказал он прежде, чем закрыть глаза и начать считать до десяти. – Я думаю, я похож на обоих.

*

Люк сосредоточенно грыз кончик карандаша и смотрел на пыль, казавшуюся золотистой в свете солнечного луча, падающего из окна. В классе было тихо, все уже давно начали строчить на листках бумаги, которые раздала учительница, а он все никак не мог сообразить, что ему написать. Конечно, тема сочинения была проще простого, вообще восьмилеткам могли бы уже и что-нибудь посложнее задать, чем описать свою семью, а лучше бы дали свободную тему. Вот к примеру, «Чем отличается двигатель ASTF88 от предыдущей версии ASTF87 и как их можно модифицировать, чтобы увеличить предельно допустимую скорость в полтора раза». Отец как раз ему вчера объяснил. Вот об этом бы он написал легко, потому что не надо было бы раздумывать, что можно писать, а что нельзя. А так приходилось ломать над этим голову, а все из-за этих, как говорил Бен, «соображений безопасности и конспирации». Люк в глубине души надеялся, что когда-нибудь отец скажет: «Да к ситховой матери эту безопасность с конспирацией!». А Бен, как всегда, возмутится: «Ты хотя бы при ребенке можешь не ругаться?», но потом согласится с ним. Но к его разочарованию, хотя родители постоянно о чем-то спорили, в этом они были полностью единодушны.   
  
Люк тяжело вздохнул и в задумчивости стал набрасывать носовую часть истребителя точными движениями карандаша. Он немного завидовал одноклассникам – вот бы он тоже мог сейчас сидеть и так легко писать правду. «Мои родители джедаи, - написал бы он тогда. - И герои войны. Они учат меня использовать Силу, и папа сделал мне тренировочный меч, а когда я вырасту, у меня будет настоящий, как у него и у Бена. Я уже немного знаю Шиен и Джем Со и умею отбивать атаки. Бен говорит, что наш внутренний дворик – тренировочная площадка не хуже, чем в Храме, но я заметил, какие грустные у него становятся глаза всякий раз, когда он вспоминает Храм. Император разрушил его, и убил бы вообще всех джедаев до последнего, если бы среди защитников не было папы. Я тоже вырасту и буду всех защищать. И вообще мы отсюда когда-нибудь улетим и победим императора, просто Бен говорит, что время еще не пришло. Он это говорит не мне, а папе, но я часто слышу, как они что-то обсуждают, а сами думают, что я занят своими делами и не слушаю их. А еще…»  
  
\- Скайуокер!  
Люк невольно вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от хода мыслей, и поднял голову. Учительница стояла над ним и неодобрительно качала головой.  
\- Осталось пятнадцать минут, - сказала она. – У нас тут сочинение, а не урок рисования.  
Люк поспешно стер набросок и старательно начал писать под ее взглядом: «Моя семья…» Она удовлетворенно кивнула и отошла, а Люк понял, что ему ничего не остается, как продолжить.  
  
«Моя семья – это папа и Бен, - написал он. – Они говорят, что у меня еще была мама, но она умерла, когда я родился, и я ее не помню. Я видел ее только на голографии. Мой папа очень здорово разбирается во всяких механизмах и может собрать любого дроида. Про его мастерскую знают даже по ту сторону Дюнного моря, и я не хвастаюсь, это правда. Я тоже вырасту и так научусь. Бен тоже может разобраться в каком-нибудь механизме, если очень нужно. В прошлом месяце у нас сломался спидер, а на следующее утро меня чуть не укусил ужасно ядовитый тарантул, которого песчаная буря принесла к нам на порог, но папа успел его с меня стряхнуть, и поэтому тарантул укусил его. Бен тогда починил спидер за пять минут и помчался за сывороткой к самим хаттам. В общем, Бен тоже может что-то починить, он просто не очень это любит. Зато он много всего знает, про что его ни спроси. И про историю, и про географию, и про разные книжки, и про астрономию. Поэтому он учит детей. Жалко только, что не в моей школе, но родители решили, что моя и его фамилии не должны быть нигде записаны рядом, из соображений безопасности».  
  
Люк немного подумал и старательно стер последнее предложение, из тех же самых соображений.  
«Его ученики его очень любят. Когда мы идем вместе по тому кварталу Анкорхеда, где его школа, все время кто-нибудь из детей подбежит с криком: «Учитель!», а их родители нас всегда зовут зайти и выпить молока банты, когда жара в самом разгаре. Я люблю слушать, как Бен что-нибудь рассказывает, или смотреть, как папа что-нибудь чинит. Но больше всего я люблю, когда мы собираемся все втроем. Когда они чему-нибудь учат меня, - вывел он осторожно. – Или мы просто сидим вечером за столом, они рассказывают истории из своей жизни, и мы смеемся. Еще было здорово, когда в прошлом году папа уговорил Бена, чтобы мы все вместе поехали на гонки Бунта Ив. Правда, участвовать в них было бы, наверное, еще интереснее, чем просто смотреть. Но Бен был против, хотя, думаю, он согласился бы, если бы папа его убедил, а папа смог бы его убедить, но тогда Бен бы волновался, даже несмотря на то, что сам согласился, а папа не хотел его расстраивать, я думаю, примерно так». Люк задумался о том, что последнее предложение надо бы исправить, оно получилось слишком длинное и путаное, а Бен всегда говорил, что излагать свои мысли надо просто и ясно, но учительница уже собирала работы, и времени на раздумья не оставалось.   
«В общем, мне очень понравилось на гонках, - торопливо закончил Люк. – И когда я вырасту, я хочу быть таким, как папа и Бен».  
  
Когда Люк выходил из класса, на душе у него было легко. Конечно, пара-другая запятых, скорее всего, были не на месте, да и гонки в подробностях он не успел описать, но несмотря на это, он был доволен собой. Сочинение получилось не такое уж плохое. И главное, в нем не было ни слова неправды.

*

Может быть, все дело было в спидере. После уроков одноклассники Люка столпились вокруг него во дворе школы, а Люк, сияя от гордости, охотно объяснял, где тут переключатель скоростей и как они переделали педаль газа, чтобы можно было стартовать сразу на третьей скорости, легко прикоснувшись к ней ногой.   
  
Они с отцом собрали его сами. Бен поначалу был в ужасе от самой идеи.  
\- Ты что, - сказал он с видом человека, который решительно отказывался верить своим глазам. – Ты всерьез считаешь, что ребенок может ездить ВОТ НА ЭТОМ один?  
Бен так говорил, будто некоторые слова и правда состояли из одних только заглавных букв.  
\- Да ни на одной планете, никто не получает прав на управление скоростным транспортом раньше шестнадцати, ну, может быть, где-то пятнадцати лет! А Люку всего одиннадцать!  
Тогда пришла очередь отца смотреть на Бена так, будто у того вырос на лбу третий глаз.  
\- Ему УЖЕ одиннадцать лет! И это МОЙ сын!   
Люк не любил, когда родители спорили, и обычно старался предложить им какой-нибудь компромисс (на что, правда, неизменно следовало повеление не вмешиваться и идти в свою комнату), но сейчас он обеими руками и ногами был на стороне отца.  
\- Да, Бен, - сказал он, делая невинные глаза. – Сам знаешь, когда папа победил на гонках и выиграл, между прочим, для тебя и мамы возможность улететь отсюда, ему было всего…  
\- О Сила! – Бен схватился обеими руками за голову и пошел к выходу из мастерской, признавая свое поражение и бормоча себе под нос: - Ситх меня дернул всю жизнь знаться со Скайуокерами…  
Отец победно улыбнулся и подмигнул Люку, а Люк радостно захихикал.  
Так и получилось, что теперь он был единственным в классе, у кого был свой собственный спидер и кто приезжал на нем в школу сам.  
  
\- Папа говорит, можно сделать так, чтобы он ездил еще быстрее, - Люк любовно погладил руль.  
\- Да кто вообще такой твой папа? – вдруг сказал Дик, прищурившись. Он стоял в стороне, сложив руки на груди, молча наблюдал за остальными и единственный не принимал никакого участия в выражении всеобщего восторга. Дик был старше всех в классе и выше всех ростом. Он ни с кем не общался, кроме пары старшеклассников, и поговаривали, что они всей компанией бывают в кантинах без взрослых и ведут какие-то дела с контрабандистами, но Люк никогда не интересовался, правда ли это или просто слухи. Дик не был из числа его друзей, поэтому Люк почти ничего о нем не знал.  
\- Твой папочка – пустое место, - сказал Дик веско и сплюнул в песок. – Твои родители – просто…  
Люку сначала показалось, что он ослышался, но Дик произнес это слово несколько раз подряд, растягивая гласные и ухмыляясь.   
\- Грязные извращенцы, - добавил он в качестве пояснения. – Моя мама тоже так счита…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что в этот момент Люк прыгнул на него и с размаху ударил кулаком в нос. Дик тут же дал сдачи, и Люк почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Бен всегда говорил, что, если есть возможность уладить конфликт мирно, то надо использовать ее, пока она себя не исчерпает, но Люку сейчас было не до мудрых наставлений. Ослепленный яростью, он катался по песку и колотил своего врага, пока не получил такой удар в живот, что слезы сами брызнули из глаз. Тогда, сам не понимая, что делает, он протянул руку и Силой отшвырнул Дика на несколько метров в сторону, и тот с размаху шлепнулся на песок.  
\- Мои родители – джедаи! – закричал Люк, размазывая по лицу кровь и слезы. – Они отрежут тебе голову, или я отрежу ее сам!  
Он спохватился и резко замолчал, но ответом на его слова был взрыв хохота. Даже те дети, которые только что разнимали их и были на стороне Люка, недоверчиво переглянулись и не удержались от смеха.  
\- Ну конечно, - процедил Дик сквозь зубы. – Рассказывай! А мой папа - сам император.  
Он презрительно скривился и помчался за угол, потому что завидел учительницу, которая уже приближалась к ним, привлеченная шумом.   
\- Он тебе просто завидует, - убежденно сказала Олли, вытирая Люку лицо смоченным в воде платком, когда все разошлись и они остались во дворе школы одни. – У тебя целых два папы, а у него ни одного.  
Но на душе у Люка кошки скребли. Он по глупости и горячности выдал родителей, выдал себя, а главное, подлый Дик так и сбежал безнаказанным. Думая об этом, Люк задыхался от бешенства и сжимал кулаки. Никто не имел права оскорблять отца и Бена.  
  
Он точно не знал, как выглядит со стороны с разбитой губой и фингалом под глазом, но, судя по всему, вид у него был достаточно живописный, раз отец переменился в лице и бессознательным движением схватился за воздух в том месте, где долгие годы у него на поясе висел меч. Поначалу Люк собирался сказать, что просто упал со спидера – незачем было расстраивать родителей, да и разобраться с врагом самому он считал делом чести. Но кончилось все тем, что он сидел за столом и, вдыхая запах антисептика, который щедро наложил Бен, описывал драку.  
\- А все потому, что он ругался плохими словами, - сказал Люк мрачно. – Но ты, Бен, не любишь, когда ругаются, поэтому даже не спрашивайте, какими именно.  
Родители переглянулись, и Люк, чувствуя новый прилив ярости, продолжил сквозь зубы:  
\- Пусть только попадется мне еще! Гадкий, мерзкий трус!  
Гнев душил Люка, и даже голос у него изменился.  
\- Я его ненавижу!  
Бен нахмурился.  
\- Гнев – дорога на темную сторону, Люк. Держи себя в руках.   
Люк исподлобья взглянул на отца, вспоминая, какое у того было лицо, когда он увидел его подбитый глаз, и молчаливо ища поддержки. Но, к его удивлению, отец крепко взял его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул, устремив на него суровый взгляд.  
\- Слушай, что тебе говорит Бен! Ты должен научиться контролировать свои эмоции. Я знаю, как это сложно, уж поверь. Но иначе они начнут контролировать тебя. Как ни сильна твоя ярость, ты должен быть сильнее, иначе пропадешь.  
  
Люк опустил голову. Иногда отец был еще хуже Бена с его поучениями. Однако, столкнувшись с Диком на следующий день у входа в школу, он вдохнул побольше воздуха и гордо прошел мимо, поборов в себе желание как следует двинуть ему в и без того разбитый нос.  
Люк был джедаем, а джедаи владеют собой и не ищут мести. Как ни странно, после этого ему стало гораздо легче дышать.

*

Люк прекрасно знал, что поступает некрасиво, и, чего греха таить, ему было стыдно за самого себя, но положение казалось совершенно безвыходным. В конце концов они сами всегда говорили, что учиться чему-то лучше всего на наглядном примере, а откуда же еще ему было его взять. Поэтому он стоял возле едва приоткрытой двери и старался даже не дышать, насколько мог, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Он предусмотрительно скрыл свое присутствие в Силе, хотя, возможно, это было лишнее, родителям и так было совершенно не до него.  
  
В общем, он был не виноват, что все так совпало: как раз сегодня утром Олли попросила его приехать к ней после обеда и помочь с дроидом, который сломался и оставил весь дом и весь урожай без воды. Тетя Беру и дядя Оуэн уехали на два дня к родственникам в Мос Эспа, Бриан сдавал экзамены в летной академии и должен был вернуться домой только в конце недели, и другой такой удачный случай остаться с ней наедине ему вряд ли бы так скоро представился. Поэтому Люк быстро все для себя решил. Он починит дроида, а потом объяснится ей в любви, позовет ее выйти за него замуж и, конечно же, ее поцелует. Первая часть плана была легче легкого, во второй он был менее уверен, но уже выучил свою предполагаемую речь наизусть, а вот с заключительной частью дела были плохи. Совсем плохи. Но Олли ни в коем случае не должна была догадаться, что ему уже целых четырнадцать лет, а он до сих пор не умеет целоваться.  
  
Поэтому Люк стоял и смотрел. Похоже, в этом не было ничего сложного, по крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Он сделает точно так же: обнимет ее за шею обеими руками и чуть повернет голову вбок, чтобы не сталкиваться носами, а она, наверное, тоже зароется пальцами в его волосы и закроет глаза. Все было просто, кроме одного: Люк вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, как сделать так, чтобы на ее лице тоже появилось такое выражение, будто ничего на свете больше не существует, будто вся жизнь – лишь в этом мгновении, переполненном солнечным светом.  
  
Сердце у Люка вдруг сжалось от непонятной тоски, он отвернулся, быстро пошел в свою комнату и, не глядя, побросал в рюкзак несколько инструментов, которые могли понадобиться для починки дроида.   
«Сила, - подумал он, сам удивляясь какой горячей и страстной была его мольба. – Пожалуйста, пусть когда-нибудь кто-нибудь будет так же любить меня».

*

\- Генерал? Генерал Скайуокер? Будут еще какие-нибудь распоряжения?  
Люк очнулся от секундной задумчивости, покачал головой и легким движением руки выключил стоявший на столе голопроектор, который показывал трехмерные планы и карты.  
\- Нет, адмирал Антиллес. На сегодня все. Все свободны.   
Люк знал, что все измотаны напряжением последних месяцев и, как хороший командир, понимал, что сейчас было самое время для передышки.  
Сквозь высокие окна здания Сената было видно затянутое тучами небо и тусклый закат. Ему самому до дома было совсем недалеко – теперь он занимал квартиру в здании 500 Новая Республика (до этого в разные года 500 Империя и 500 Республика), где, как ему рассказали, когда-то жила его мать. Но он никак не мог привыкнуть к новому дому. Кроме его сестры никто и не подозревал, что, возвращаясь туда вечерами, он сворачивался в темноте и тишине в позу эмбриона и подолгу не мог сомкнуть глаз, несмотря на усталость, а возле его подушки всегда лежала старая, истрепанная плюшевая банта, которую он в последнюю минуту зачем-то захватил с собой, когда три года назад уезжал из дома. Он так жаждал тогда приключений, так хотел наконец показать, на что он способен, что в его душе почти не было места сожалениям о том, что он, возможно, навсегда покидал место, где прошло его счастливое детство. Он даже не задумывался о том, что оно было счастливым, точнее, не подозревал, что бывает иначе. Теперь ему было почти двадцать три, он был джедаем и героем повстанцев и плакал каждую ночь перед тем, как уснуть.   
  
Прошел уже целый месяц, а он до сих пор видел их последнее сражение так ясно, будто это было только сегодня. Они должны были пробраться к генератору станции, перепрограммировать его и улететь в самый последний момент, прежде чем все взорвется. План был безупречен, но никто не ожидал, что кто-то из своих выдаст их, и они попадут в ловушку.   
\- Беги, Люк, - крикнул отец, отражая град выстрелов, обрушившийся со всех сторон. – Беги скорее к шаттлу, улетай, позови отряд Биггса к нам на помощь!   
Люк мог бы догадаться, что он задумал, понять это по его глазам, увидеть последнюю клятву бесконечной любви и невыносимую боль прощания в их пронзительной синеве, но он видел только, как отец ринулся в гущу сражения, освобождая путь к генератору, а Бен, не колеблясь ни доли секунды, последовал за ним.   
Люк едва успел отлететь на расстояние, где сигналы с шаттла перестали глушить, и собирался связаться с крейсером повстанцев, когда отец и Бен взорвали станцию. Императору, его зловещему ученику и всем главнокомандующим империи пришел конец. Не счесть было планет, где в тот вечер жители танцевали на улицах и устраивали фейерверки в честь долгожданного освобождения. А Люку даже нечего было похоронить.   
  
Он прижал к щеке банту и слушал, как косой дождь стучит по стеклу. Однажды в какой-то сказке, которую он в детстве читал на датападе Бена, ему попалась фраза про дождь, и он спросил, что это такое. Бен тогда начал объяснять что-то про атмосферные явления и круговорот воды в природе, а отец только засмеялся: «Не слушай его, Люк. Дождь – это когда с неба течет вода. Он может быть очень сильным, словно ведро перевернули. Знаешь, как бывает, когда начинается песчаная буря и швыряет в стекло песок? Вот и при дожде то же самое, только на стекло летят капли». Люк тогда с трудом мог поверить, что такое бывает. Сейчас дождь убаюкивал его, и начинало казаться, что это шумит песчаная буря за окном. Ветер очень сильный, но в своей постели дома уютно и не страшно, отец поцеловал его на ночь, укрыл одеялом, и он слышит сквозь сон, как они с Беном приглушенно разговаривают о чем-то в соседней комнате. Он не может разобрать слов, но звук их голосов успокаивает - как бы ни бесновалась буря, они с ним, а значит, он в полной безопасности.  
\- Люк!  
Люк улыбнулся и крепче прижал к себе банту, уж очень хорош был его сон.  
\- Сынок, проснись!  
Он вскочил и сел на постели – наверное, он начинал сходить с ума, если так отчетливо слышал в голове голоса и чувствовал в Силе знакомое присутствие, которого здесь быть уже никогда не могло. Он оглядел темную комнату, увидел родителей, встряхнул головой, хорошенько протер глаза, но они не исчезали, мерцали голубым сиянием по эту сторону окна, и Люк мог различить капли дождя на стекле сквозь их прозрачную одежду. Они казались моложе, и в их глазах теперь была глубина и безмятежность вечности.  
\- Па, - прошептал Люк. – Бен…  
Он был генералом и героем войны, но слезы градом покатились по его щекам.  
\- Прости, - сказал отец, виновато улыбнувшись. – У нас просто не было другого выхода.  
\- Смерть – это часть жизни, - Бен был верен себе и даже сейчас не утратил привычки говорить наставительно. – Все рано или поздно умирают. Наше время уже закончилось, а тебе еще многое предстоит сделать.  
\- Но как же, - Люк с трудом сдержал рыдания. – Как же я теперь буду жить без вас?  
\- Ты все знаешь, - сказал отец без тени сомнения. – Все умеешь. Мы научили тебя всему, что знали сами. И у тебя все получится.   
\- Мы в тебя верим, Люк, - добавил Бен. – И ты же знаешь, в кодексе джедаев говорится…  
Бен говорил что-то про кодекс и про долг, но Люк его не слушал. Он смотрел на отца, а отец на него, и Люк вдруг понял, что значит, когда говорят, что один взгляд может стоить тысячи слов.  
Начинало светать, и призраки становились еще прозрачнее, словно таяли в воздухе.  
\- Вы самые лучшие родители, какие только могут быть, - крикнул Люк, невольно протягивая руку, будто мог удержать их с помощью Силы еще хотя бы на мгновение. – Я люблю вас!  
В последний миг ему показалось, что отец поднес руку к глазам, потому что плакал тоже, а Бен обнял его и помахал Люку на прощание.   
Люк долго сидел, не открывая глаз. Слезы все так же текли по его лицу, но он чувствовал странное умиротворение. Он знал, что должен был делать, знал, как именно, и, несмотря на скорбь, чувствовал, что его переполняет любовь к этому бескрайнему, сложному, новому миру, который простирается за залитым дождем окном. В конце концов, с тех пор, как он помнил себя, он знал столько любви, что теперь было самое время ею поделиться.  
  
В комнате было уже совсем светло, когда он наконец открыл глаза и вытер слезы. Дождь перестал. Рассветное солнце сияло за окном, заливая светом огромный город, и сверкало на шпилях далекого Храма.


End file.
